When your gone
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What surprise is in store for Catherine?


Thanks everyone for all the reviews...........

I am back with another GRILLOWS fanfic!!!

Yay! I love Grillows!

_**Disclaimer; **__** I do not own anything sorry to dissapoint you, although my leprechauns do have some pretty cool ideas for the characters !!!! Yay!**_

_**- When Your Gone -**_

**Catherine was sat in the bar with the others from the lab, Gil left last week, and since then she had been, grieving for him as though he had died. **

**Well in truth, to her he might as well have, because he left her, and even worse it was for Sara, she didnt understand what she saw in him. **

**She had never liked the younger woman, and she had always been jealous of her relationship with Gil, but then again, she didnt think that he would ever love her, she saw herself as the ex-exotic dancer, and him, as the sexy supervisor that she fell in love with long ago. **

**She wished she had told him, how she truly felt before he had realised that his heart belonged to saomeone else. **

**She wished she had been the one that was there for him, instead of Lady Heather, instead of Sara! **

**She wished he would come back, she wanted him, needed him, and most importantly of all, she loved him, well, saying that, she still does, and she will never stop. **

**He already has her heart, so how can she love anyone else? **

**Now she sat in the bar, with her friends. **

**Thing was they werent what she wanted, nor needed. **

**She wanted him. **

**She wanted the one thing that she thought she would never see again, the only man she ever truly loved. **

**She admitted, that marrying Eddy was a mistake, but if she were to be true to herself and to others, she only married that evil bastard in the hope that Gil would step up and stop her when he found out. **

**But he didnt. **

**Not even when she found herself crying into Gils shoulder, or collapsing at his feet from the extent of the beatings from her husband, with a small baby in her arms, Lindsay.**

**Lindsay had always seen Gil as a father figure, more than her birth father.**

**Now, after a few drinks, they sat telling jokes and daring eachother to sing.**

**What she didnt know was that they had a surprise in store for her.**

**A surprise that would make her happier than she had ever been.**

**Well, they could hope couldnt they?**

**She took her place on the stage, and started to sing, her soft, harmonic tones filling the club. **

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

**Whilst she was singing, a man entered the bar, unnoticed by Catherine.**__

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

**He sat beside the team, and listened to her sing.**__

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**He asked them how she had been whilst he had been gone, and they told him how broken she had been, and how she still hasnt come to terms with his departure.**__

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

**He vowed to himself and promised his friends that he would never leave the stunningly beautiful strawberry blonde that was singing on stage.**__

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

**He listened to the lyrics, and as she sung them, he realised that was how had felt when he had left, and gone without his butterfly, the woman that made him smile, laugh, the woman he thought of when he had made love to Sara, the woman he thought of morning, noon, and night. **

**The woman he was destined to be with, his soulmate, his butterfly. **

**And without the little girl, he had become to love as a daughter, Lindsay, life seemed so dull.**__

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**As she sung them, she also realised how true the lyrics were, and how much it resembled her life without Gil.**__

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

**As the song came to an end, he stood up and slowly made his way over to the stage, pushing through the crowd, desperately trying to reach the love of his life.**

**He somehow managed to reach the side of the stage, without her noticing, he realised she was too deep into her own thoughts, and into the lyrics of the song. **

**The expression on her face, making it obvious that she had missed him, loved him.**__

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**As the song came to a close, she put the microphone back into the holder and went to step off of the stage.**

**She saw him, and smiled, for the first time since he had left her, abandoned her.**

**He moved forward taking her into his strong arms, infront of the whole club.**

**It was then that he bent down, capturing her lips with his, in a searing and loving kiss.**

**He put everything into that kiss, telling her he would never leave her, always love her, and always be there for her.**

**She also put what she could into the kiss, asking him never to leave, telling him, she loved him, and always had, and always will.**

_**Reviews Please!**_


End file.
